


Secret

by DreamerFae



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: F/M, Lemon, One Shot, Secrets, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-03
Updated: 2018-04-03
Packaged: 2019-04-17 21:58:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14198532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamerFae/pseuds/DreamerFae
Summary: Kaneki wondered why Touka refuses to have sex with him in the day and decides to 'ask' her.





	Secret

**Author's Note:**

> I'm bad at writing smut. Forgive me.

Kaneki wondered why Touka refused to have sex with him in the day and only gave permission to do so at night. There had to be some reason behind it but no matter how many times he'd ask her, she would avert her eyes and seem really uncomfortable at the mention of it. He then decided that he didn't want to push it but still, he was curious.

On one afternoon, he tried it again but with a different approach.

They sat side by side on the sofa in the living room, watching television with Touka switching the channels every few minutes with a bored expression on her face. She eventually gave up, tossed the remote control somewhere on the sofa and threw herself against the sofa with a huge sigh. "There's nothing to watch... I'm so bored!" She whined.

Kaneki hummed as a response to her whining and reached for her hand. Bringing her hand to his face, he pressed a kiss to the back of her hand. He released it with a grin on his face as he looked down at his wife, who was frowning now. "What do you want?"

His eyebrow rose and he cocked his head slightly to the side. "What do you mean?" He asked, though he completely knew what she was getting at.

"Whenever you do that, it means you want something. Say it."

He let out a chuckle, wrapped an arm around her waist to pull her close and leaned his forehead against hers. "Is wanting to give a kiss to my wife wrong?"

She blushed at his answer and turned her head away. "N-No..."

"I won't hold back from doing that then." He replied, grabbing her chin to make her look at him and tilted his head to the right to capture those soft lips of hers that he loved so much.

The two closed their eyes and sucked on each other's lips. It didn't take long for Kaneki to lick at her bottom lip, demanding entry into her mouth, which she didn't know why she even gave permission. Having his tongue roaming her mouth and tangling with her own always made her groan and she pulled away to breathe.

"Okay, that's enough." Touka panted as she pushed on his chest to put some distance between them because she knew that if they continued at that pace, it would eventually lead to doing it and that was the last thing she wanted to do.

He placed a hand on her thigh to prevent her from running away and smirked when he saw that it was the right decision, as her body tensed from the contact. Peppering kisses down the left side of her neck, she whimpered as he slowly lowered her body down to the sofa and got on top of her. He sucked a delicate spot on her neck, causing her to gasp, her limbs going weak as she struggled to push him away. All she could do was tell him verbally, but even her voice wavered from the pleasure she felt from him squeezing her breasts. "K-Ken, stop..."

Kaneki pushed his hips down to her core, prompting a moan from her and smirked. "Your mouth says no, but your body says yes. What shall—", he pulled up her shirt and kissed her cleavage, "—we do?"

By the time he was done kissing down to her navel, she was panting heavily and he could tell that she was turned on, from the arousing smell from her core. He moved further down to settle his head between her thighs and kissed the inner part without breaking eye contact with her. She didn't answer his question, so he asked again. "What do you want me to do, Touka? If you don't tell me, I won't know."

She swallowed, her throat dry. "Fuck me."

He smirked. He got her. "With pleasure—"

"But on 2 conditions. Lights off and curtains closed. Also, in the bedroom."

Chuckling, he stood up and carried her in his arms like he would a princess. "That's 3 but okay." He walked towards their shared bedroom and placed her down on the bed. She watched as he shut the curtains and closed the door. It was still mid-day so the lights weren't on.

Settling atop her, she looked away and hoped that it was dark enough so her secret wouldn't be exposed. Kaneki's hands reached for the hem of her shirt and pulled it over her body, discarding it onto the floor somewhere whilst he focused on unhooking her bra from her back. With her bra now off as well, he attacked her breasts, squeezing and sucking on her nipples until they peaked. Touka arched her back with a groan and attempted to rub her thighs together to relieve the ache in her core but could only rub against Kaneki's core since his body was between her legs.

Feeling her rubbing so insistently against him, he hissed and pulled back to remove his shirt and pushed his pants down together with his boxers. Touka followed his actions and moved to take off her shorts and black panties before laying on her back again. She cupped his cheeks to pull him in for a kiss before pulling back to rest her hands on his shoulders to admire the shape of his sharp collarbones, trailing down to his rock-hard 6 pack abs, over the scar on his right hip and wrapped her hands around his throbbing member.

His cheeks turned pink at her bold move and he almost choked as she squeezed him. "T-Touka—," he stopped when he noticed something different about her face. Something was definitely different but he can't quite put a finger on what it was. "Is it just me or your face looks redder than usual?"

At his question, she turned redder than ever and moved her head to the side. "It's just your imagination!"

Kaneki pushed her hair away that covered her face to the side and saw something...interesting.

"Now I know why you wouldn't let me do it with you during the day." He mumbled and pressed a hand to his mouth to keep himself from laughing. "Your ears go red when you're turned on."

Her eyes went wide and jaw dropped. "Wha—they do not! Don't laugh, you bastard!"

"They do! I'll take a picture and send you—" he reached for his phone in his pants' pocket but Touka grabbed his arm and he looked at her. She looked hesitant as she bit her lower lip and refused to make eye contact with him. "Don't. Alright, I admit it, they do go red. There's no problem with that!"

He smiled and pressed a kiss to her forehead. "They're cute. I'm just hurt that you wouldn't tell me about this cute pair of rabbit ears you had." He whispered while squeezing her two earlobes.

The female shook her head in an attempt to get his hands off of her ears. "How are they cute? It's because they're embarrassing, that's why I couldn't tell you about them!"

Stopping his hands' actions, he framed her head with both of his arms beside it and stared down at her with a very serious expression. "Nothing about you is embarrassing, Touka. I love you for who you are. That's that."

Her cheeks burned at his confession and before she could come up with something to reply him, she gasped when he started biting on her earlobes. He pressed kisses behind them and licked it, prompting more moans from her mouth. It seemed her ears were also sensitive.

But he couldn't wait any longer. Positioning himself at her entrance, she nodded when they made eye contact and slowly pushed in. His body fell forward to cover hers like a cage, and she grabbed his back, dragging her fingernails down it to create ugly red marks. Once he was fully in, the two groaned in pleasure at the familiar warm feeling.

They joined lips again, tongues intertwining with each other's and Kaneki started moving his hips up to hers. Her legs secured around his back as he thrust into her and breathed heavily against each other's lips. A certain thrust knocked the air out of her and she exhaled. "Do that again!"

He obeyed her commands and repeated it, thrusting up and hitting her sensitive spot. She melted with a mewl escaping her mouth and noting that she liked that, he continued doing that a few more times before she's cursing that she's about to come. Grunting, he pounded into her so hard that she started seeing stars and once he moved down to rub her clit—that was it.

Touka arched her back, grabbed onto him as tightly as possible and let out a loud moan. Kaneki groaned at the erotic sight of her unraveling before him; with her hair sprawled across the pillow, flushed cheeks and peaked nipples, and came together with her.

Collapsing onto her, the couple remained in silence as they tried to catch their breaths. He removed himself from her and moved to drop his body beside her, feeling extremely sated. He held her waist and pulled her to him so she rested her head against his chest. "Your ears are the cutest." He mumbled, pressing a kiss to her head and she flushed, pushing his chest.

"Stop teasing me!" She exclaimed as she moved to cover her ears but smirked when she got a wicked idea.

She sat up, he followed as well but she pushed him back down again. "Stay still."

Kaneki knew she was definitely up to something whenever she had that devious smile on her face. He swallowed. Was this punishment for teasing her about her ears or—his thoughts got interrupted as a familiar feeling of warmth enveloped his member and got up on his elbows to see what she was doing. He almost choked on his spit at the sight of her having his cock in her mouth.

"T-Touka—Ahh!" He moaned, collapsing back to the bed as she sucked hard. She pulled back to lick the tip and went back in to take as deep she could into her mouth. For the parts she couldn't fit, she used her hands to slide up and down and to play his balls within her fingers.

The male felt warmth pool at the bottom of his stomach again as he thrust his hips up, pushing more of him down her throat and heard her cough. He quickly stopped himself and got up to see her if she was alright. "I'm sorry! Are you okay—"

But that didn't stop her from taking him into her mouth again and doubling her efforts in making him reach his climax. His hands squeezed the bedsheets beneath them and his eyes widened. "I'm going to—"

And she withdrew. So cruelly just like that, when he's about to finish.

He panted. "Why'd you stop—"

She gave a devilish grin. "Your face is as red as a tomato now. Even redder than my ears."

Kaneki covered his burning face with his hands and groaned in frustration that he didn't get to release. "So this was all about getting back at me for actually complimenting your ears? I told you they were cute, didn't I?" He frowned.

Touka kissed the tip of his member and smirked. "That's your punishment for talking about my weakness."

With that, the cruel woman put on her clothes and left the room, leaving her husband hard and disappointed.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are greatly appreciated.


End file.
